The Forbidden Child
by topbmfc
Summary: Alice's life is changed forever when her best friend Erin brings her to Camp Half Blood and she learns that she is the one and only child of Artemis and she goes on a quest to face a threat even the gods didn't know about. The Master.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alice Jones. I am 13 years old. I live in Manhattan, New York with my uncle Steve. I'd like to say I was a normal kid, with a normal life. But that would be far from the truth. Lots of people say their lives are crazy, but they pale in comparison to mine. My mom died in childbirth, so I lived with my dad until I was 2, when he disappeared and left me with Steve. I've been kicked out if every single school I've ever attended since first grade, and creepy people and things like to attack me. Like the dog the size of an elephant in 4th grade, and the snake lady last year, and my one-eyed pre Algebra teacher. I also have tons and tons of nightmares. Like, vivid nightmares about the past, present, and future. So yeah. Long boring description of my terrible life. But on Saturday, at the end of June; my life changed forever. I was chilling at the neighborhood park. Little kids where everywhere, but I had my iPod so I just sat on a swing and watched them play. When the shouts got loud enough for me to hear over my music I turned the volume up and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again the park was empty. I turned off my iPod and looked around. The park was NEVER empty on Saturdays. I heard footsteps and laughter, then they came around the corner. Clyde and his goons. I groaned. Now I knew why the park was deserted. Clyde is a beefy 16-year-old who acts like he owns the park. He bullies everyone, vandalizes, and has ratios up and down his arms. " Well, well, well." Clyde said. " look who we have here boys." He turned back to me. " think Mommy and Daddy are going to find you if you stay out and hug a tree?" They all burst out laughing. " Shut up Clyde." I snapped. " You're so unoriginal." They teased me so much about my parents it didn't even faze me anymore. " Ok, you want original? I'll give you original. Word on the street is you're not like the other half bloods." He licked his lips. "Sounds tasty!" That was new. Half blood? I heard him call an Indian kid a half blood once. But I'm as pale as a sheet. Half Indian? No. Half vampire? Maybe. Clyde gestures to one of his goons. I looked for someone who could help but didn't see anyone. I'd have to take the uglies on my own. Good thing I took karate classes. I went into an 'on guard' position and balked my fists. I was we'll balanced on my feet, but the gorse of the shove was like getting hit by a truck. I fell to the floor then jumped back up; bracing myself. I glared at each of them in turn. They all laughed. One if them grabbed me but I managed to escape and land a few blows. Not that it did any damage. Clyde looked at his buddies. He tugged the stud in his left earlobe. One of them put their greasy black hair in a pony tail.

They all grinned like they knew an embarrassing secret of mine. Then they did something unexpected. They started growing until they were 10 feet tall. Their eyes got wild and they bared pointy teeth. "What are you?" I asked in horror. They just grinned and flexed their giant muscles.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're feasting tonight, boys!" Clyde said. "Kill her!"

They started after me. I did the logical thing. Run and scream at the top of your lungs. One of them got me from behind. I landed on my wrist, but I was so full of adrenaline I felt almost nothing. I got up and started running again. I glanced behind me. One of the goons raised his arm to strike. I swerved to the side and avoided the blow. Then I tripped over a rock and fell. A sharp pain went up my arm. I rolled over on my back.

The monsters were leisurely walking up to me. They covered about three yards with each stride. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something even weirder than 10 foot giants. A huge black dog leaped out of a tree and bounded towards the giants. Two teens, one male, one female hopped off the dog's back wielding bronze swords. I watched in horror and awe as they slashed at the monsters with grace and ferocity. Every time the blades made contact with the monster's skin they exploded into dust.

Once all the giants were history the teens looked around yelling something. My ears were ringing so I couldn't tell what they were saying. Then the girl saw me. She ran over and knelt beside me. It was my best friend Erin Olwert. "Alice! Are you ok?!" She asked, her face full of alarm.

"Erin, what? How did you? And those things, they- ... Huh?" I stammered.

" Really long story. I'll explain later I promise. First things first. Are you hurt?" Erin said.

"Well my wrist, but-"

"Oh my Gallifreyan stars!" Erin exclaimed, cutting me off."Alice, what happened?!"

I looked down at my wrist. It was as big around as my fist and so purple it was almost black. " I fell on it." I said.

"That's it?" Erin asked.

"Twice." I added.

"Holy cow, Alice." She looked over at the guy that came with her. " Percy. I need the Ambrosia and Nectar."

He took off his backpack and handed it to her. He had black hair and sea green eyes. Erin opened the bag and pulled out two peculiar things: a ziplock full of small honey-colored cubes and a canteen. Who knew people still even owned those anymore? She opened the ziplock and handed me a cube. "Eat this. You'll feel better."

"What is it?"

"Medicine."

I took a bite, then another, then another. It tasted like a fudge brownie. "Best. Medicine. Ever. " I said.

" I know right?" The guy agreed. He looked a couple years older then Erin. Maybe 17. " I'm Percy by the way."

" I'm Alice. " I said.

"Nice to meet you."

Erin adjusted her glasses then stood up. "Not that that's done. Lets go home."

She tucked a strand of her short dark hair behind her ear.

Percy nodded, also rising. "I agree." Erin helped me up as Percy whistled to the ginormous dog.

"Is that thing safe?" I asked.

"Totally." Erin assured me.

"Let's go!" Percy said. We boarded the dog.


End file.
